


The Namesake

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [14]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Drabble, F/M, Fatherhood, Kissing, M/M, Names, Parents & Children, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zivia was birthing her third child, and though he wanted to keep Aden company, remembering how fretful it always made him, Guy knew he should keep away until it was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Namesake

Zivia was birthing her third child, and though he wanted to keep Aden company, remembering how fretful it always made him, Guy knew he should keep away until it was over. His lover's wife was tolerant, but not _that_ tolerant. 

When word came - a girl, healthy - he grabbed the gifts he and Portia had chosen and headed over, despite the late hour. He found Aden pacing with the baby. "Ziv's sleeping," he murmured, smiling. "This is Guylaine."

Guy's eyes widened, then grew damp as he gazed at the dark-haired newborn. "Really?"

"It was Zivia's suggestion," Aden said, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
